Amanecer
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de una pareja que poco a poco se va ganando un hueco.


**Hola mis lectores, sí lo sé estoy muy inactiva** **últimamente, pero eso es porque tengo otros proyectos en marcha y porque estoy intentando escribir varios cap de mis otros fanfics para poder ir subiéndolos poco a poco, ya sabéis el estrés del estudiante, siento estar tan ausente, enserio.**

 **Bueno dejando mi vida de no parar a un lado, bueno días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees a mis horas, es muy cortito y lo escribí hace un tiempo, pero se merece estar aquí para que todos los que quieran esta parejita feliz tengan su pequeña dosis.**

 **Dedicada a mi querida Yukiro que aún no tiene cuenta aquí n.n**

 **AMANECER**

Los primeros rayos del Sol se posaron directamente sobre las orbes azules que negaban a su dueño el placer de un sueño digno hasta que terminase esa tortura luminosa.

Mikel había sido un mal hombre, pero ya no lo era, estuvo a punto de maldecir su suerte por no cerrar la ventana hasta que intento moverse, si, lo intento, pero quedó imnotizado con la mujer que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho, su cabello naranja, largo, algo alborotado debido a las travesuras que habían compartido la noche anterior, su respiración pausada, relajada, y su hermosa sonrisa que mantenía hasta incluso dormida.

Sara al sentirse observada por el ángel no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa antes de estirarse y sorprenderlo con un tierno beso en los labios, y es que, desde que ambos se habían unido por la eternidad, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, de alegrarlo, de hacer su día a día menos complejo y agotador con su presencia.

-Buenos días mi querido ángel,_murmuró en su oído la sirena mientras sonreía maliciosa, sabía perfectamente lo que en él provocaban cada una de sus caricias.

-Buenos días mi sirena,_murmuró él con suavidad y por supuesto, no iba a quedarse atrás, la movió con agilidad hasta posarla debajo de su cuerpo mientras le robaba el aliento.

-¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?,_preguntó divertida mientras se resistía a las sensaciones que el peliverde provocaba en todo su ser,_no podemos jugar ahora, Seira está a punto de despertarse, tenemos que comportarnos,_le dijo más seria, pero Mikel seguía a lo suyo ignorándola por completo y prestando únicamente atención a los gemidos que Sara no podía controlar.

-Es muy pronto, además anoche estuvimos viendo esa película que quería hasta muy tarde, seguro que tarda un par de horas en despertarse, venga Sara, tú también quieres,_insistía en ángel de ojos azules mientras hacía un pequeño puchero, no era típico de él por lo que Sara no pudo evitar reír, aún sin ceder a sus peticiones.

-Te lo dije,_sonrió la sirena mientras se ponía una de las camisetas del que ahora era su marido.

-Se parece a ti, energética, insistente y con esa vitalidad tan envidiable,_susurró Mikel antes de que su pequeña entrase y se abalanzase sobre la cama que el matrimonio compartía.

¡Buenos días papi, mami!,_exclamó una muy feliz Seira mientras se dejaba acurrucar por su padre en el centro de la cama.

-Buenos días,_respondió su padre divertido de verla tan energética como de costumbre.

-Buenos días mi pequeña, ¿has dormido bien?,_le preguntó su madre para después darle un beso en la frente.

-He dormido muy bien,_dijo sonriente mientras se tumbaba y estiraba sobre su padre,_¿y vosotros?,_preguntó inocente sin darse cuenta de las miradas de complicidad que ambos progenitores se habían lanzado.

-Muy bien,_respondió su madre por los dos, mientras no podía evitar sonreír al ver la inocencia de su pequeña hija, mientras que Mikel pensaba en otras mil formas más de protegerla de los chicos cuando creciera.

Los amaneceres de esa casa siempre eran los mismos, mejoraban con la presencia de Sara, pero Mikel por siempre velaría por la seguridad, tranquilidad y felicidad de su pequeña sirena, al igual que velaba por la de su mujer siempre que había problemas Seira se quedaba con algunas de sus primas y el acudía al rescate, ahora tenía algo que proteger, algo más importante que su ambición.

 **Ya os dije que era pequeña, ¿no?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, entretenido y al menos sacado una sonrisa ^^**

 **Comentarios, ruegos o sugerencias, para mejorar se necesitan criticas, ya sean buenas o malas.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
